videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel VS Capcom VS Shonen: Three worlds Divided
Plot Taking place a few years after Marvel vs Capcom Infinite.Finally Tony and Dr Light had managed to separate the Marvel and Capcom worlds temporarily. However the confergence of the two worlds have caught the notice of the Gods Almitra along with the world of Shonen who were choosing warriors to battle the dreaded Shindoom, The Dark God of Almitra. They unknowingly appeared to the heroes and merged their worlds together yet again with the worlds of Shonen. Now the Heroes and Villains of three universes must battle and work together to stop Shindoom. Characters Some characters have Premier Skins in the same way as Injustice 2 so they well count as a diffrent Character. Note that these Characters well not appear in the storymode From Marvel # A-Bomb # Abomination # Agent Coulson # Apocalypse Genesis # Archangel Angel # Ares # Arnim Zola # Attuma # Baron Mordo # Baron Wolfgang von Strucker # Baron Zemo Baron Zemo the 1st # Beast Werewolf By Night # Beta Ray Bill # Bishop # Black Bolt # Black Cat # Blackheart # Black Knight # Black Widow # Blade # Blue Marvel # Bullseye # Cable # Captain America Hydra Surprime # Captain Britain U.S. Agent # Captain Marvel # Carnage Red Goblin # Colossus # Crossbones # Crystal # Cyclops Young Cyclops # Daken # Daredevil # Dazzler # Deadpool # Deathlock # Doctor Doom Infamous Iron Man # Doctor Strange # Dommeno # Dormammu # Dracula # Drax the Destroyer # Dr Octapus # Elektra # Emma Frost # Enchantress # Falcon Captain America (Sam Wilson) # Father Odin # Gambit # Gamora # Ghost Rider Robbie Reyes, Zarathos & Ghost Rider 2099 # Green Goblin # Havok # Hawkeye Ronin # Hercules # Hope Summers # Howard the Duck # Hulk Amadeus Cho, Stan Lee Hulk & Hulk 2099 # Human Torch # Hyperion # Iceman # Invisble Woman # Iron Fist # Iron Man Iron Man 2099 # Jack of Hearts # Juggernaut # Ka-Zar # Kang # Kingpin # Kitty Pryde # Lizard # Loki # Luke Cage # Magik # Magneto # Malekith the Accursed # Man-Ape # Mandarin # Maria Hill # Marrow # Maximus # Medusa # Mister Fantastic # Mister Sinister # Mockingbird # MODOK # Moondragon # Moon Knight Mr. Knight # Moonstone # Morbius # Ms. Marvel # Mystique # Namor # Nick Fury # Nightcrawler # Nova # Omega Red # Phoenix Young Marvel Girl, and Dark Phoenix # Prowler # Psylocke # Punisher # Quicksilver # Red Hulk Robert L. Maverick # Red She-Hulk # Red Skull # Rescue # Rocket Raccoon # Rogue # Ronan the Accusor # Sabretooth # Scar # Scarlet Witch # Sentinel # Serpent # She-Hulk # Shuma-Gorath # Sif. # Silk # Silver Samurai # Silver Surfer # Songbird # Spider-Gwen # Spider-Man Superior Spiderman,Spiderman 2099, Iron Spider, Spider-Man India, Spiderman Noir, and Scarlett Spider both Ben and Kain versions # Spider-Woman # Spiral # Squirrel Girl # Star-Lord # Storm # Super-Skrull # Taskmaster # Thanos # The Destroyer # The Thing # Thor Jane Foster,Thunderstruck # Toxin # Ultron Hank-Ultron # Ulysses Klaw # Union Jack # Venom Agent Venom # Vision # War Machine # Wendigo # Whiplash # White Tiger # Winter Soldier # Wizard # Wolverine # Wonder Man # X-23 # The Sandman # Honey Badger # Old Man Logan # Killmonger # Mepthisto # Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur # Toxin # Nebula # Kraven the Hunter # Black Panther # Man-Thing From Capcom # Ada Wong # Akira # Akira Kazama # Akuma Oni # Albert Wesker # Alex # Alexander the Great # Allosaurus # Amaterasu # Anakaris # Arthur # Astaroth # Asura # Ayame # B.B. Hood # Baby Head # Balrog # Barry Burton # Bass # Batsu Ichimonji # Biff Slamkovich # Blanka # Bruce McGivern # Cammy White # Captain Commando # Charlie Nash Charlie Nash (Street Fighter Alpha) # Chris Redfield # Chun-Li # Claire Redfield # Cody # Crimson Viper # Daigo Kazama # Dan Hibiki # Dante Incarnation Dante (DMC Incarnation) # Decapre # Demitri Maximoff # Derek Simmons # Dhalsim # Dr. Wily # Druk # E. Honda # Edward Falcon # F.A.N.G # Fei Long # Felicia # Firebrand # Fong Ling # Frank West # Gill # Ginzu # Gouken # Grandmaster Meio # Guile # Gunloc # Guy # Hayato Kanzaki # Hideo Shimazu # Hinata Wakaba # Hsien-Ko Mei-Ling # Hugo # Huitzil # Hunk # Ibuki # Ingrid # Jack Krauser # JackÂ # Jake Muller # Jedah # Jill Valentine # Jin Saotome # Jon Talbain # Juli # June from Star Gladiator # Juni # Juri # Karin Kanzuki # Kenji from Red Earth # Ken Masters # Kyoko Minazuki # Kyosuke Kagami # Lady # Leo from Red Earth # Leon S. Kennedy # Lilith # Lisa Trevor # Lord Raptor # Lucia Morgan # Lura # M. Bison Younger Bison # Mack The Knife # Maki Genryusai # Mega Man # Mega Man X # Mike Haggar # Morrigan Aensland # Nathan Spencer # Natsu Ayuhara # Nebiros # Necalli Origanal Form # Nemesis T-Type Tyrant T-002 # Nero # Nick Ramos # Ninetales # Osmund Saddler # Phoenix Wright Miles Edgeworth # Poison Roxy # Protoman # Q-Bee # Rainbow Mika # Rashid # Rebecca Chambers # Regina # Roll # Rose # Rouge # Ruby Heart # Ryu Evil Ryu and Kage # Sagat # Sakura Kasugano # Sasquatch # Sean # Segma # Servbot # Sherry Birkin # Sheva Alomar # Shturm # Shturm Jr. # Sodom # Solo # Sonson III # Strider Hien # Strider Hiryu # Sylphie # Kaijin no Soki # Tessa from Red Earth # The Great Oni # The Merchant # The Scorpion # Tiffany Lords # Tong Pooh # Trish # Tron Bonne # Ustanak # Valgas # Vega # Viewtiful Joe # Wang-Tang # Zack & Wiki # Zangief # Zero # Donovan Baine # Ed from Street Fighter # Jack Baker # Ethan from Resident Evil 7 # Eveline from Resident Evil 7 # Helen Kollin # Urein # Menat # G # Falke # Hydron # Hauzer # Yurika Kirishima # Black Tiger # Amingo # Phalanx # Arma # Majini Executioner From Shonen # Acnologia From Fairy Tail # Aizen From Bleach # Akainu From One Piece # Alphonse Elric From Fullmetal Alchemist Human Form # Alucard From Hellsing Guest # Android 18 From Dragon Ball Android 17 # Arale Norimaki From Dr Slump # Armin Arlert From Attack on Titan # Astro Boy from Astro Boy # Asura From Soul Eater # Ayeka Masaki Jurai From Tenshi Muyo # Bardock From Dragon Ball # Beerus From Dragon Ball Champa # Black Star From Soul Eater # Boa Hancock From One Piece # Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (with Don Patch, Dengakuman, & Jelly Jiggler/Tokoro Tennosuke) # Boruto From Boruto # Broly From Dragon Ball # Brook From One Piece # C2 from Code Geass # Captian Levi From Attack on Titan # Cell From Dragon Ball # Clare From Claymore Terrisa # Coco From Toriko # Creed From Black Cat # Death The Kid From Soul Eater # Deneve From Claymore # Diva from Blood + # Edward Elric From Fullmetal Alchemist # Elizabeth Lioness From Seven Deadly Sins # Eren Yeager From Attack on Titan # Erza Scarlet From Fairy Tail Irene Belserion # Eve From Black Cat # Father From Fullmetal Alchemist # Franky From One Piece # Frieza From Dragon Ball Cooler # Future Trunks From Dragon Ball Blue Haired # Garra From Naruto # Gintoki Sakata From Gin Tama # Gohan from Dragon Ball Great Saiyanman # Goku from Dragon Ball Goku Black # Gon Freecs From Hunter X Hunter # Gotenks from Dragon Ball Mighty Mask # Gray Fullbuster From Fairy Tail Silver Fullbuster # Helen From Claymore # Hercule From Dragon Ball # Hiei From Yu Yu Hakusho # Himura Kenshin From Rurouni Kenshin # Hinata from Naruto # Hisoka Morow From Hunter X Hunter # Ichigo Kurosak From Bleach Hollow Ichigo # Inuyasha From Inuyasha # Jack Atless From Yugioh # Jaiden Yuki From Yugioh # Jonathan Joestar From JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # Joseph Joestar From Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (P.S. Caesar Zeppeli from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure & Old Man Joseph from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) # Kagome Higurashi From Inuyasha # Kaguya From Naruto # Kakashi From Naruto # Kaname Chidori From Fullmetal Panic # Kazuma Kuwabara From Yu Yu Hakusho # Kenpachi From Bleach # Kenshiro From Fist of the North Star # Kid Buu From Dragon Ball Super Buu # Killua Zoldyck From Hunter X Hunter # Kinniku Suguru From Kinnikuman # Kite Tenjo From Yugioh # Kurama From Yu Yu Hakusho Yoko Kurama # Kurapika From Hunter X Hunter # Kurotsuchi From Bleach # Kurumu Kurono From Rosario + Vampire # Lala Satalin Deviluke From To Love Ru Momo,Nana # Lelouch vi Britannia From Code Geass # Leorio Paradinight From Hunter X Hunter # Light Yagami from Death Note L # Lucy Heartfilia From Fairy Tail Future Lucy # Madara Uchiha From Naruto # Maka Albarn From Soul Eater # Mantaro Kinniku From Kinnikuman # Meliodas From Seven Deadly Sins # Meruem From Hunter X Hunter # Mikasa Ackerman From Attack on Titan # Miria From Claymore # Mizore Shirayuk From Rosario + Vampire # Moka Akashiya From Rosario + Vampire # Monkey D Luffy From One Piece Monkey D. Dragon # Nami From One Piece # Naraku From Inuyasha # Naruto From Naruto # Natsu Dragneel From Fairy Tail E.N.D # Nico Robin From One Piece # Nightshroud From Yugioh # Obito From Naruto # Orochimaru from Naruto # Pegasus Seiya From Saint Seiya Capricorn Shura # Piccolo From Dragon Ball King Piccolo,Neal # Portgaz D. Ace From One Piece # Priscilla From Claymore Human # Raoh From Fist of the North Star # Renji Abara From Bleach # Rin Okumura From Blue Exorcist # Rito Yuki From To Love Ru # Rock Lee From Naruto Might Guy # Roronoa Zoro From One Piece # Roy Mustang From Fullmetal Alchemist # Rukia Kuchiki From Bleach # Run & Ren From To Love Ru # Ryoko Hakubi From Tenshi Muyo # Saitō Hajime From Rurouni Kenshin # Sakura From Naruto Ino # Sakura Hagiwara From Wanna Be the Strongest in The World # Salada From Naruto # Sanji From One Piece # Sasuke From Naruto # Saya Otonashi from Blood + # Sebastian Michaelis From Black Butler # SesshÃ�ï¿½maru From Inuyasha # Seto Kaiba From Yugioh # Shark From Yugioh # Shinobu Sensui From Yu Yu Hakusho # Shinpachi ShimuraÃ�Â From Gin Tama # Shishio Makoto From Rurouni Kenshin # Sousuke Sagara From Fullmetal Panic # Sunny From Toriko # Suzaku Kururugi From Code Geass # Sven Vollfied From Black Cat # Tatsumi Oga From Beelzebub # Tenchi Masaki From Tenchi Muyo # Tony Tony Chopper From One Piece # Toriko From Toriko # Trafalgar Law From One Piece # Train Heartnet From Black Cat # Tsukune Aono From Rosario + Vampire # Usopp From One Piece # Wendy From Fairy Tail # White Beard from One Piece # Vegeta from Dragon Ball King Vegeta # Yami Bakura From Yugioh # Yhwach From Bleach # Yoh Asakura From Shaman King # Younger Tuguro From Yu Yu Hakusho # Yugi Moto From Yugioh # Yuma From Yugioh # Yusei Fudo From Yugioh # Yusuke Urameshi From Yu Yu Hakusho # YuYa sakaki From Yugioh # Yuzu From Yugioh # Merge Zamasu From Dragon Ball Non Merge Zamasu # Zebra From Toriko # Zerfef From Fairy Tail # Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure (P.S. Kars from JJBA) # Jiren from Dragon Ball Toppo # GutsGuest from Berserk # Gretheth Guest From Beserk # Satama from One Punch Man # Krillin from Dragon Ball Master Roshi # Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia # All Might from My Hero Academia # Katsuki Bakugō from My Hero Academia # "All For One" from My Hero Academia # Gang Orca from My Hero Academia # Ochaco Uraraka from My Hero Academia # Shoto Todoroki from My Hero Academia # Fumikage Tokoyami from My Hero Academia # Tenya Iida from My Hero Academia # Tsuyu Asui from My Hero Academia # Stain from My Hero Academia # Rice from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Softon from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # OVER from from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Torpedo Girl from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (P.S. Jotaro Kujo Part 4 from JJBA & Jotaro Kujoh Part 6 JJBA) # Josuke Higashikata from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure (P.S. Josuke Higashikata Part 8 from JJBA) # Giorno Giovanni from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure # Jolyne Cujoh from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure # Yoshikage Kira from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure # Majin Buu from Dragon Ball # Beerus from Dragon Ball # Korosensei from Assassination Classroom # Joey Wheeler from Yu-Gi-Oh # Dai from Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken # Bergamo from Dragon Ball # Lavender from Dragon Ball # Basil from Dragon Ball # Giran from Dragon Ball # Gogeta from Dragon Ball (P.S. Vegeto from Dragon Ball) # Sajin Komamura from Bleach # Ulquiorra Cifer from Bleach # Whis from Dragon Ball # Ginyu from Dragon Ball # Genos from One Punch Man # Biscuit Krueger from Hunter X Hunter # Misa Amane from Death Note # Bopatchosuke/Bopatchiggler from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Patchbobo from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Bobopatch from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Denbo from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Unlockables # Ping Young Girl she is checkey and playful yet does take her task of helping to stop the Coming of Shindoom. to unlock is to complete all five Capcom stories. # Regola Temperd muscley guy who as he would say "Attack first ask qurestions later " and wants to be the strongest being in exsitince. Despite this he does have a kind heart and tries to look out for Ping to unlock is to complete all five Shonne stories # Trampion young man who is the Wisest out of the three and the most cool-headed. He admits he is scared for the coming of Shindoom but tries not to show it. to Unlock complete all 5 of Marvel Stories # Shindoom Main Antagonist not much is known about this evil creature only that she is waiting in her dimenshion while sending out her army to Unlock Complete the Final Story DLC Marvel Pack # Jubilee # Miles Morales Spiderman # The Maker # Morlun # The Beyonder # The Maestro # Guillotine # Toxin # Morningstar # Jack O' Lantern Capcom Pack # Vergil Incarnation Vergil [DMC Incarnation] # Kat from DMC # Yami from Okami # Waka from Okami # Oki from Okami # Zeku from Street Fighter # Rikuo From Darkstalkers # Chakravartin From Asura's Wrath # Augus from Asura's Wrath # Yasha from Asura's Wrath Shonen Pack # Hit From Dragon Ball # Alexis Rhodes from Yu-Gi-Oh # Playmaker from Yu-Gi-Oh # Revolva From Yu-Gi-Oh # Blue Angel from Yu-Gi-Oh # Alita Forland from Murder Princess # Halekulani from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Giga from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Hatenko from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Enrico Pucci from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Past Foes Pack # Ultron Sigma # Cyborg Akuma # Onslaught # Android 21 Good and Bad as customs # Zodd from Berserk # Tsuru Tsurulina IV from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh # Hadlar from Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken # Diavolo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure # Kaioh from Fist Of The North Star Pre-Order Bonuses # Stan Lee # Blizzard Wolfang # Mazinger Z from Mazinger Z Modes Battle vs Com,Player vs Com,Player 1 vs Player 2 on 2 or 3 on 3 selctive Story Mode in 16 different with all your favorite characters as they battle there way to try to stop Shindoom Arcade Mode your way to battle the Dragon Shindoom in order to free this world in 12 diffrent matches Trainning mode your way to become an even better player Tournament to 32 can battle in a tournament Missions [ complete each characters missions ] Store new things like outfists and moves Date/Theatre your accompleshemtns and watch clips from the story mode and the Prolouges and endings of the many characters in the game Game print much a blue print to how the story modes,Interactions,Prolouges and endings are Story Mode Prelude- The Ultron Sigma aftermath Marvel Stories # The Master of Tech Storyline # Gamma Gods Storyline # Fantastic Warriors Storyline # Mutant Salvation Storyline # S.H.I.E.L.D Storyline # Spider-Verse Storyline Capcom Stories # Street Fighting Storyline # Darkstalkers Storyline # Umbrella Attacks Storyline # Fighting Force Storyline # "Jackpot " Storyline # Demon's Crest Storyline Shonnen Stories # Tournament Fighters Storyline # The Ninja/Pirite Curse Storyline # The Demon Soul Storyline # The Heartfull Monsters Storyline # Magic Crafters Storyline # The Art of The Super Fist of The Nose Hair Storyline Final Story - Shindoom Sympathy Character Selcected Quotes Characters Interactions Marvel Prolouges and Endings Capcoms Prolouges and Endings Shonen Prolouges and Endings Music Box Stages # Shield Helicarrier # Baxter Building # Asgard # Wakanda # The Daily Bugle # The Leaders Gamma Facility # Castle Von Doom # X-Men Manor # Danger Room # Atlantis # Genosha # Umbrella Labs # Sigma's Lab # Metro City Streets # Alabasta (One Piece) # Planet Namek (Dragon Ball Z) # Cell Games Arena (Dragon Ball Z) # Tournament of Power (Dragon Ball Super) # Vegetable Sky (Toriko) # Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto Shippuden) # Dark Tournament Stadium (Yu Yu Hakusho) # The Demon Realm (Yu Yu Hakusho) # Soul Society (Bleach) # Inferno Crags (Rurouni Kenshin) # Kameari Police Station (This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward) # Yoshiwara Paradise (Gintama) # Temple of Athena (Saint Seiya) # Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) # Tenraikyousintojo (Charge!! Men's School) # Burning London (Hellsing) # The Hidden Leaf Villege (Naruto) # The Ten Tails (Naruto) # Hajike Block (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) # OVER's Castle (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) # Hallelujah Land (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) # Hair Kingdom (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) # Cyber City (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) # Outside Castle Forland (Murder Princess) # Barrier Wasteland (Fist of the North Star,Claymore and Berserk) # Deep Space # The Volcanic Temple # The Realm of Death # Monster's Forest # The Mind of Ping # Off the Road # The World of the Power Stone # The World of the Soul Stone # The World of the Mind Stone # The World of the Reality Stone # The World of the Space Stone # The World of the Time Stone # Ultron Sigma's new base # The New Shield of God # Shindoom's Lair # The Battle for All Dimenshions Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Marvel Category:Capcom Category:Shonen Jump Games Category:Games based on Anime/Manga Category:Avengers Category:Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:Street Fighter Category:Megaman Games Category:Darkstalkers Category:Power Stone Category:Ace Attorney Category:Strider Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:DragonBall Category:Dbz Category:One Piece Category:Naruto